Pikachu Love
by That Honey Bee
Summary: Pikachu has a cruch on someone and with magical Clafairy that can grant wishes she can wish to be human to be with that special someone
1. Default Chapter

A/N hey everyone don't flame me please I jest thought it would be cute if there was a Ash/Pikachu fic and Pikachu is a girl in this Okay ^.^  
  
* (thoughts)  
  
^//v\\^ ( Blush) ((weird blush I know))  
  
T_T ( I hate you)  
  
0.0( What the)  
  
^.^ ( Yeah)  
  
!-!( crying)  
  
On with the fic  
  
Pikachu:* He's so handsome but why would he want me when he got Misty (sigh)  
  
And there sat Pikachu on a grassy hill top right above the gangs camp secretly admiring a boy with black midnight hair and a apple red hat and feeling jealous of a pretty young girl with orange fire hair in a pony tail dazzling blue eyes (are her eyes blue or green?) and soft pink lips  
  
Pikachu:* If only I was human then maybe he would love me*  
  
but the thought just sadden the young little Pikachu because she could never turn human  
  
Ash: PIKACHU!  
  
the Pikachu's ears twitched as she heard her named called by the mouth of her beloved. She turned around and put on a smile and ran up to him  
  
Pikachu: Pika *if only he knew that meant**I love you**  
  
Ash: Awww little fellow how are ya (picks up pikachu and hugs her)  
  
Pikachu: ^//v\\^ Pikachu* he's hugging me and he called me fellow even though Iam a girl, close enough*  
  
Misty: ASH WHERE ARE YOU  
  
Pikachu's once dazzling smile turned to a glaring jealous dark face  
  
Ash: Right here  
  
Ash said in a cheerful voice making Pikachu face turn green with jealousy  
  
Misty: THERE YOU ARE I WAS WORRIED SICK  
  
Misty said in a panic voice  
  
Mist: o hey Pikachu  
  
Misty said in a dull voice (A/N LoL OOC )pikachu just plastered a fake smile on even though she was tempted to throw a rock at the girl  
  
Misty: WELL ARE WE GOING TO GO OR WHAT BROCK IS WAITING!!  
  
Said a aggravated Misty  
  
Ash: O right, one sec Lets go pikachu  
  
Pikachu: Pika *Okay anything for you my love* (A/N TOTALLY OOC)  
  
Misty : HURRY UP !  
  
Ash: Okay Okay  
  
Pikachu: Humph  
  
When Ash, Misty, and Pikachu reached Brock they where greated by him and had one of there adventures to somewhere I cant spell (A/N sorry I am not good at these names they give towns, my apologies)  
  
(LATER THAT NIGHT ) we see four figures in a woods near a damp fire  
  
Ash: YES YES YES I caught one I caught one!! I got a Clafairy  
  
Said a excited Ash  
  
Misty: Yeah Yeah who cares  
  
said a upset Misty that was jealous that she didn't catch the cute little Clafairy  
  
Brock: (Yawn) I think its time for bed  
  
said a sleepy Brock who got out his sleeping bag and quickly fell into dark slumber as well as Ash and Misty who yawned and took out there sleeping bag all except Pikachu who usually stayed awake looking at Ash and daydream they where together  
  
Ash: Good night Misty  
  
said a sleepy Ash  
  
Misty: Yeah ,Yeah  
  
said a annoyed Misty who was trying to get some sleep  
  
Ash: good night Brock  
  
Brock:Good night Mrs.Joy  
  
Ash: 0_0  
  
Ash: Good night Pika  
  
but before Ash could utter another word he as well as the others fell asleep into dreamland  
  
Pikachu: Good night my love  
  
said the pikachu as she kissed him lightly on his forehead and blushed slightly  
  
Mystery voice: Hey you yellow one  
  
Pikachu: HUH who's there  
  
a shadow came forth to show the face of Ashes new Clafairy  
  
Pikachu: Clafairy?  
  
Clafariy: Yes  
  
Pikachu: how when  
  
Clafairy: did I get out of my pokeball easy all Pokemon do if they want to (A/N not really)  
  
Pikachu: O  
  
Clafairy: I been watching you, you fell in love with that Human boy have you not  
  
Pikachu: Well ^//v\\^ kind, sort of, yeah  
  
Clafairy: He he I knew it, I take pity on you little pikachu I shall grant you 2 wishes  
  
Pikachu: REALLY 2 Wishes  
  
Clafariy: yep  
  
Pikachu: How do I know you aren't making this up  
  
Clafariy: you jest have to believe me, us Clafairies can only grant 2 wishes in a life time so choose wisely (A/N that wish thing is a lie to so jest use your imagination)  
  
Pikachu: 2 wishes what shall I wish for  
  
Clafariy: Hurry up Pikachu  
  
Pikachu:* ash* I wish to be human  
  
A/N so how do you think good bad tell me and what is Pikachus next wish tune in next time to Pika Love 


	2. Pikachu Love 2

A/N Thank you for the reviews people heres the next chapter  
  
Clafairy: alright before I do this wish what is you second wish  
  
Pikachu: ummmm this is sooooo embarrassing could I still keep my ears and tails  
  
Clafairy: What! why?  
  
Pikachu: well I want Ash to know its me not someone else understand  
  
Clafairy: not quite but anyway its your wish  
  
said a Confused Clafairy as it took out a magical wand and bonked Pikachu lightly on the head making magic swirl around the amazed pikachu  
  
Pikachu: What i feel so different everything is so small and not big  
  
said a amazed Pikachu as she looked down to see a small Clafairy  
  
Pikachu: ahhhhhhhh! you were once the same size as me  
  
Clafairy: yes yes taunt us small things in life no one cares anyway lets take you to a lake to see if you like what you see  
  
Pikachu: okay  
  
as the two walked to a shimmering lake the little pikachu was amazed at what she saw there was a beautiful figure in front of her it had long black hair down to its feet with two little Pikachu ears and a pikachu tail and a gorges gold skirt with a purple shirt with a picture of a pikachu eating a red apple plus had hypnotizing dark calm blue eyes ( her eyes are blue in this fic K) and was looked about 10 years old  
  
Pikachu: Is that me that me  
  
said a amazed Pikachu that touched her long yellow ear  
  
Clafairy: yes indeed are you happy of what you see  
  
Pikachu: YES YES YES YES thank you sooooo much  
  
Clafairy: No problem Know child I think its time for you to sleep  
  
Pikachu: sleep? that's what most people do right  
  
Clafairy: well yes but when the sun comes up they usually wake up  
  
Pikachu: O I get it, one more question  
  
Clafairy: And What's that?  
  
Pikachu: ummmm How do you sleep?  
  
Clafairy: your not making this easy for me are you  
  
Pikachu jest scratched her head and shrugged  
  
Clafairy: okay this is what you do  
  
said the Clafairy who made a sleeping bag appear  
  
Pikachu: HEY I thought you said you can only grant 2 wishes in a lifetime  
  
Clafairy: I said wishes not that I cant use magic pikachu  
  
Pikachu: Humph  
  
Clafairy: Well anyway you first lye down in this  
  
said the Clafairy as she unzipped the sleeping bag and the pikachu girl lied down in the soft sleeping bag that had little dancing Pikachu's on it  
  
Clafairy: now close your eyes  
  
Pikachu: I did this before I think  
  
said a excited but quit Pikachu as she closed her eyes  
  
Clafairy: perfect but there's one question I want to ask  
  
said the Clafairy a little confusion in the in its eyes and a little blush on its face  
  
Pikachu: what is it Clafairy?  
  
Clafairy: Well I was wondering  
  
Pikachu: Yes  
  
Clafairy: why do you like Ash so much  
  
Pikachu just blushed and smiled twinkles in her eyes making Clafairy blush even more  
  
Pikachu: well when he first got me from my Professor Oak I really really hated him because I thought he was steeling me from Professor Oak because between you and me I loved Professor Oak (A/N Yuck)  
  
Clafairy: WHAT?  
  
Pikachu: LIKE A FATHER BESIDES HE DID SAVE MY LIFE  
  
Clafairy; WHY?HOW?  
  
Pikachu: STOP INTERRUPTING  
  
Clafairy: Lucky I put earmuffs on everyone around us or everyone would be awake  
  
Pikachu: And how do you know who Proffeser Oak is?  
  
Clafairy: He tried to catch me before and he had this little tag on his coat that said Proffeser Oak and he couldent catch me because he was slow and old  
  
Pikachu: anyway it was a long time ago when I was just a Pika baby I was walking out of my cozy nest in the wild witch was a big mistake and this big humongous weedle  
  
Clafariy: A WEEDLE Bwahahahahahhahahaha  
  
Pikachu: SHUT UP IT WAS BIG TO ME  
  
Clafairy: Fine continue please  
  
Pikachu: it stung me and I was poisoned and there I was saved by Professor Oak he was sort of young at the time he took me wrapped me up in his coat and ran to the nearest Pokemon center where I was saved by him and after that he took me to his place feed me, cleaned me, and well did everything as time went on and I turned around 9 Ash came and he took me and I hated him for that but then he to saved me and there I knew I loved him more then a father  
  
Clafairy: I see well thats enough exsitement for today time for bed  
  
said Clafairy as it patted the Pika girl on the head whispered good night and went inside it pokemon ball Pikachu whispered good night as well and fell asleep and dreamed about that special someone with a red hat  
  
A/N Man that was Long well tell me how you like it I am thinking about turning Bulbasaur and squirtle into humans to what do you think please tell me thank you Bye for now 


	3. Pikachu Love 3

A/N Thanks for the Reviews people heres the therid chapter  
  
the sun shined and ashes two eyes opened and then stood up straight something was missing then withen seconds Ashes fear shook through out the boy  
  
Ash: PIKACHU? PIKACHU!  
  
Misty: O ASH SHUT UP  
  
Brock: relax Misty Pikachu is missing PIKACHU PIKACHU  
  
Misty: O Pikachu? PIKACHU PIKACHU how could you let Pikachu go missing Ash  
  
Pikachu: I AM NOT MISSING AND STOP CALLING MY NAME OR I'LL SHOVE MY BOAT WHER THE SUN DONT SHINE  
  
Everyone:0_0  
  
Misty: ahhhhh who are you  
  
Pikachu: I am me Pikachu  
  
Ash: What?I dont get it miss how did you get here and why do have Pikachu ears and a Pikachu tail. are you crazy  
  
Pikachus eyes waterd she wasent crazy she was in love with him and she thought if she was human he would love her to but I guess she was wrong.  
  
Misty: Well are you going to answer or what  
  
Pikachu jest got up and walked past Ash and went to his back pack zipped it open and scearched she needed to talk to her freinds Clafairy, Blubasaur, and Squirtle.  
  
Ash: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
  
pikachu jest ignored him and digged then finally found what she was looking for and took out the three pokemon balls she jest grinned  
  
Pikachu: There you guys are  
  
Misty: HEY PUT ASHES POKEMON DOWN  
  
Brock: YEAH  
  
Pikachu jest stuck her tounge out at them and put them on the ground  
  
Pikachu: Ahem WAKE UP YOU BUMS I NEED TO TALK TO YOU  
  
Ash: She is  
  
But before Ash could finish his sentance three Pokemon came out of there ball  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika (follow me please)  
  
Clafairy: You Know you dont have to talk like that we understand you Pikachu  
  
Pikachu jest poped a vain and the backround turned into fier  
  
Pikachu: I KNOW THAT I JEST DONT WANT THEM TO UDERSTAND  
  
she said pointing to Ash, Misty, and Brock who jest standded there shock in there eyes  
  
Blubasaur: You where always the whiner lets go guys  
  
said the pokemon as he walked in front of them all and a mad Pikahu who was fumming  
  
Squirtel: Chill out dude she jest wants to talk to us  
  
Clafairy: No let them continue I love fights  
  
Pikachu: Grrrrrrrrrrrr JEST FOLLOW ME  
  
Everypokemon except Pikachu: Okay  
  
said the three Pokemon who jest followed the Pika girl leaving three Confused People  
  
Misty: that  
  
Brock: was  
  
Ash: Very  
  
all togther: Weird  
  
Brock: I say we follow them  
  
Misty: Yeah that might be Pikachu  
  
Ash: Okay its sedelled lets follow them  
  
they all nodded and followed the pokemon and found them near a beautifull shining lake with a cave behinde  
  
WHERE THE POKEMON ARE AT  
  
Clafairy: what is this about Pikachu  
  
Squirtel: Yeah Pika girl  
  
said Squirtel as he winked makeing Pikachu blush at the nick name as Bulbasaur rolled his eyes and Clafairy Jest looked at Pikachu waiting for the answer of the question she asked  
  
Pikachu: well I am jest Sick of being the only Pokemon that turned human  
  
Clafairy: your the only Pokemon who wished to be a human  
  
Pikachu: WHAT NO THAT CANT BE  
  
Clafairy: well my great Grandma once talked about a Pidgeot that fell in love with a 10 year old girl named Ashely (A/N dont say a word) and wished to be human but the girl was already in love with on of her companions named Mike they both found they loved each other leavind the Pidgeot heart broken and ran to the only freind she knew witch was a Spearow that also turned human to be with the Pidgeot and they fell in love but that Great Grandma of mine she is such the kidder  
  
Pikachu: * No I Wont give up on Ash even if I have to kill Misty or any girl who gets in my way* (a/n this is not a killing fic )  
  
Squitle:well it would tottaly be cool if I could turn human  
  
Bulbasaur: even though he is the biggest idiot in the world I wouldent mind being human  
  
Clafairy: Argh fine come with me you people are sooooooo lucky I have freinds  
  
Ash: HEY WAIT  
  
Everypokemon: HUH  
  
Misty: Where are you going  
  
Brock: Yeah  
  
Clafairy: Clafairy Clafairy fairy (hey pikachu these people are weird and exspecialy that on with the hat)  
  
Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKACHU (dont make fun of Ash)  
  
Squirtle: Squritle Squritle Squirt (Lets jest go)  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulba Bulbasaur ( yes lets go please I dont want to spend my life here)  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Misty: JEST TELL US WHERE YOUR GOING  
  
Pikachu: we are going to change Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Clafairy human  
  
Clafairy: Me human Pikachu why?  
  
Pikachu: Yes and because I dont want you to be left out  
  
Clafairy: Thank you Pikachu  
  
Pikachu jest smiled  
  
Ash: Pikachu is that really you  
  
Pikachu jest blushed and nodded  
  
Ash: How?  
  
Pikachu: Clafairy she granted 2 wishes and my frist wish I wished to be human and my second one to still have my ears and tail so you could tell who I am  
  
Ash: O  
  
said the boy his voiced had Happiness in it and studied her body thinking it was beautifull and blushed when she found what he was doing  
  
Pikachu: well bye have to go  
  
Ash: Where are you going  
  
said Ash saddness in his voice because thi beautifull creature was getting away  
  
Pikachu: I told you we are going to go to Clafaries freind to change these three human  
  
Ash: O  
  
Pikachu: Well be back  
  
Ash: good  
  
Pikachu: Well bye  
  
HOURS LATER  
  
Clafairy: Well here we are  
  
said Cafairy as she lead them to into the cave  
  
Clafairy: HEY GUYS  
  
said Clafairy as her voice echoed four heads popped out  
  
Clafairyies: CLAFAIRY!  
  
Clafariy: Hey guys I brought some freinds they want to become human  
  
Clafairy1: so you want us to grant them are wishes  
  
Clafairy: Yes please and if you could let them get whatever they want with the other wish  
  
Clafairy2: Sure  
  
Clafairy3: lets get started  
  
Clafairy4: I Get Clafairy  
  
Clafairy1: Fine I get the blue one  
  
Clafairy2: I get green boy  
  
Clafairy: And I guess I watch  
  
With Clafairy 1  
  
Clafairy1: So lets get this over with  
  
said Clafairy 1 as she took out her wand and bonked him on the head  
  
Squirtle: Het ouch wait I fell funny Ahhhhh I am Bigger then you  
  
Clafairy1: Yes Yes lets take you to the lake  
  
As they walked to a lake inside the cave Squirtle gasped there standed a guy about 10 years old with shoulder lengh blue hair with light red eyes with a light blue shirt with a Squirtle surffing and blue baggy pants  
  
Clafairy1:so do you like it?  
  
Squittle: Do I like it I love it know about tha second wish  
  
Clafairy1: Yes  
  
Squirtle:I wish I had a Surffboard  
  
With Clafairy 4  
  
Clafairy: Okay Clafairy 4 all I want to be is human and my second wish is to still have my tail and ears  
  
The Clafairy only nodded and bonked her head with its wand  
  
Clafairy: Hey this dose feel weird you look much smaller  
  
Clafairy4: Yes Yes lets take you to the cave lake  
  
when the 2 got to the lake Clafairy smilled and made the V sign because there was a girl about 13 with long pink hair big baby Blue eyes and was wearing a blue button shirt with a white collar and a pink minie skirt and two pink ears on top of her head along with  
  
Clafairy: Perfect  
  
Clafairy4: You Like it  
  
Clafairy: Yes thank you  
  
Clafairy4: No Prob  
  
With Clafairy2  
  
Clafairy2: Hmmmmm Okay I Got it  
  
Takes out wand and bonks Bulbasaur on the head  
  
Bulbasaur: Ow hey Ahhhhhhhhhhh your smaller  
  
Clafairy2: Yeah I get thart alot lets go to the lake and see if you like your form  
  
as the two went to the lake in the cave and Bulbasaur rasied his eye brow at what he saw there was a boy about 11 in the lake with spiky long green hair (A/N think about Cloud from final fantasy 7) and a green shirt with a bulbasaur useing his vine whip and green baggy pants with dark red eyes.  
  
Clafairy2: you like  
  
Bulbasaur: Whatevere it will do  
  
Clafairy2: now about your second wish  
  
Bulbasaur: My second wish?  
  
Clafairy2: Yes  
  
Bulbasaur: hmmmm I wish that I could have a rose  
  
Clafairy2: A rose?  
  
Bulbasaur: Yes  
  
Clafairy2:whatever here you go  
  
said Clafairy2 as she raised her wand and made a perfect red rose  
  
Bulbasaur jest said thankyou and walked up to Pikachu and gave her the rose  
  
Pikachu: Thank you  
  
said a blushing Pikachu who took the rose and smiled makeing Bulbasaur blush  
  
Pikachu: O Bulbasaur thankyou you dident have to  
  
Bulbasaur: Hunph it was nothing *but why did I can it be that I love pikachu No it couldent be I jest did it because I dident know what else to wish on thats it*  
  
Clafairy: Alright come on guys we have to go and thank the nice Clafaries  
  
Ashes Pokemon: THANK YOU CLAFAIRIES  
  
Clafairy1,2,3,5: NO PROBLEM COME AND VIST US SOMETIME  
  
A/n Okay How do think and you can vote who gets Pikachu Squirtle, Bulbasaur, or Ash Vote please Thank you bye 


	4. Pika Love 4

A/N Sorry it took so long. My Computer Broke  
  
VOTES  
  
Ash/pika -5  
  
squirt/Pika- 0  
  
bulb/pika-4  
  
Cla/Brock 2  
  
Cla/squirt- 0 (come on ppl they do make a cute couple)  
  
Bulb/Cla - 0  
  
Squirt/Mist- 0  
  
Bulb/Mist-1 **************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
(four figures walked along the dirt road where we see are Pokemon People walking. Pikachu dragging her feet the rose Bulbasaur in her hair blowing in the wind)  
  
Pikachu: WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SO FAR  
  
Clafairy: (jogging) Come on Pikachu move those legs  
  
Squirtle: (jogging as well) Yeah Pika girl its fun  
  
Bulbasaur: (walking behind Pikachu) weirdoes  
  
Pikachu: If YOU CALL running around like a bunch of Retards  
  
Squirtle: (gets in front of her and grabs Pikachu rose in her hair)  
  
Pikachu: Hey MY ROSE GIVE IT BACK  
  
Squirtle: You will have to run for it  
  
Squirtle took off and Pikachu storming after him cracking her knuckles)  
  
Clafairy: O COME ON BULBY SMILE  
  
Bulbasaur: let me think.... No  
  
Clafairy: Meanie  
  
They heard a big Umph and saw Pikachu Tackling Squirtle Bringing him down towards the ground as Pikachu grabbed her rose before any damage was done.  
  
Pikachu: SCORE  
  
Squirtle got up and Challenged her for a race she agreeed and they raced Clafairy and Bulbasaur behinde they saw their camp and Pikachu ran towards Ash. Pushing Misty to the ground On her way.  
  
Misty: WHY I  
  
Squirtle Gave her a hand and Pikachu gave Ash a hug. and Brock stepped near Clafairy  
  
Brock: And Who are you (grabs Clafaries hand and getting kind off jealous look from Squirtle)  
  
Clafairy: O (blushes) My Name is Well Call me Clary  
  
Brock: May I say your Beautiful  
  
Clafairy: 1.1 Whose Stopping you  
  
Ash: Hi Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: (he said My Name) Hi ASH  
  
Ash: Um where did you get that rose  
  
Pikachu: O I got it from  
  
Pikachu looked for Bulbasaur but he was gone  
  
Pikachu: (quietly) Bulbasaur  
  
Pikachu ran up towards Clafairy with a worried look  
  
Pikachu: Where's Bulby  
  
Clafairy: O Mister Run into the forest...... He ran into the Forest  
  
Pikachu: Thank you. UM ASH I AM GOING TO LOOK FOR BULBASAUR BE RIGHT BACK  
  
Ash: Okay  
  
***********************************WHERE BULBASAUR IS************************************************  
  
Bulbasaur sat under a Sukura Tree in the Green grass near a blue Crystal lake the sunset shinng against it and Sakura Blossoms gently Floating in the Lake.  
  
Bulbasaur: I Felt Kind of Jealous when I saw Pikachu and Ash Hug. But I Cant be in love. Or Could I ?  
  
(he stopped when he heard something rumble in a near bush and saw to Pokemon ears poke out, The Reveling Pikachu who got out of the Bush and hurt her ankle and crawled Near Bulbasaur)  
  
Pikachu: Man This Human thing is strange Huh  
  
Bulbasaur: Hm  
  
Pikachu: Is something wrong  
  
Bulbasaur: No  
  
(the sun was completely setting making it dark stars coming into view and Firefly coming out)  
  
Pikachu: Man Its Pretty  
  
Pikachu smiled and looked at the lake and Bulbasaur looked at here and Fireflies swirled around her and she looked at him a firefly landing on the rose in the hair that gave her  
  
Bulbasaur: (Dame she's Beautiful I mean Urgh)  
  
Pikachu: Okay what's wrong Bulby  
  
Bulbasaur: Well I Think I am In Love  
  
Pikachu: REALLY WITH WHO  
  
Bulbasaur: Someone Amazing. But She Loves Someone else and I know she dosent like me  
  
Pikachu: Well (she put her hand on his shoulder and winked) Ya Never Know  
  
Bulbasaur Blushed a DEEP red and Pikachu got up  
  
Pikachu: This Place is SO BEAutiful it remindes me ofsomething  
  
Bulbasaur:What?  
  
Pikachu: are friendship beacause it is So Beautiful  
  
Bulbasaur blushed and Pikachu yawned  
  
Pikachu: Lets go back  
  
Bulbasaur: Okay  
  
(Pikachu was about to get up but cringed in pain and Bulbasaur by her side in a second)  
  
Pikachu: Bulby I Hurt My Ankle can you give my a piggy Back ride  
  
Bulbasaur: Sure  
  
Pikachu climed on Bulbasaurs back and as he walked them back Bulbasaur Blushed all the way 


	5. Pika Love 5

A/N HeHe Sorry For not updating Computer and Sorry ash/Pikachu fans I jest thought a little Bulbasaur and Pikachu would be cute  
  
* (thoughts)  
  
^//-\\^ (blush  
  
T_T ( I hate You)  
  
0.0 (what the)  
  
!_! (Crying)  
  
(Pikachu was smiling as she saw camp and Jumped off of Bulbasaur back and ran to Ash For A hug )  
  
Pikachu: Hi Ash Did you miss me Huh Huh ? ^-^  
  
Ash: Yea where did you go  
  
Pikachu:wellbulbasaurwentoffandIdidentknowwherehewassoILookedforhimthenfound himthenfoothurt andBulbycarriedmehereandIhuggedyou  
  
Ash: Ah... What  
  
Pikachu: I Went to go find Bulby and I did  
  
Ash: O yeah you told me you went looking for Bulbasaur I must have forgotten. what took ya so long?  
  
said a concernd Ash as he looked at Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: I Hurt My ANKEL BUT I FEEL MUCH BETTER NOW BECAUSE BULBY PICKED ME UP AND TOOK CARE OF ME ^-^  
  
Bulbasaur turned around and Blushed Ash looked at him and thought that was weird but shrugged it off  
  
Misty: Hey Ash Can we leave now?  
  
Ash: O Yeah of course I got to get ready  
  
Misty: ^-^ Hm  
  
Misty smiled at Ash and Pikachu growled at Misty wishing she could find mud puddle to push her in  
  
Misty: Hey Ash can I help you  
  
Pikachu: No Ash for all you did for me in the past Let me help you  
  
Pikachu and Misty glared at each other and Ash sweadroped and looked at the both while in the back round Clafairy was dancing because she found a four leaf clover and Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Brock watched her.  
  
Ash: well Misty asked first So  
  
Pikachu: But  
  
Misty: You heard him move  
  
Pikachu glared at Misty and stomped over to her friend as Misty helped Ash get ready  
  
Pikachu: IT ISENT FAIR I SHOULD BE WITH ASH  
  
Bulbasaur: Give it a brake  
  
Clafairy: O I AM SO HAPPY O MY LITTEL CLOVER I AM GOING TO KEEP YOU FOR EVER AND EVER  
  
and jest then a big gust of wind blew her beautiful clover away  
  
Clafairy: 0_0  
  
Brock: Clary  
  
Clafairy: 0_0  
  
Squirtle: Like Clafairy?  
  
Clafairy: 0_0  
  
Bulbasaur: Ahem (in a high voice) Look over there Clafairy a Leprechaun  
  
Clafairy: A Leprechaun where? HE PROBELY DID THIS TO ME HE WAS SO JEALOUSE THAT I LOVED THAT CLOVER AND NOT HIS POT OF GOLD AND NOW SCINCE HE TOOK MY CLOVER I AM GOING TO TAKE THAT CERIAL OF HIS WHAT DO YOU CALL IT O YEAH LUCKY CHARMS OR AN ARM WHATEVER I GET FIRST  
  
Brock: cool down beautiful  
  
Clafairy: You really think I am beautiful ^//-\\^  
  
Brock: YEP more beautiful then a rose  
  
Pikachu: O Gawd Excuse me I think I am going to hurl YUCK  
  
Bulbasaur smiled at Pikachu as she pretend to throw up  
  
Squirtle: Ek look at them they remind me of my Mom and her friend Tucker  
  
Bulbasaur and Pikachu looked at the loving couple then at Squirtle  
  
Bulbasaur: Um Idiot did her FRIEND come over alot and do that?  
  
Squirtle: WELL yay They would even go out somewhere to do that  
  
Pikachu: That was not a friend  
  
Squirtle: It wasn't  
  
Pikachu: Nope I am afraid it was an affair  
  
Squirtle: O an Affair...... what's that  
  
Pikachu went up to Squirtle and whispered in his ear  
  
Squirtle : 0//.\\0 O MOTHER HOW COULD YOU  
  
Squirtle started crying and Pikachu patted him on the back and Bulbasaur rolled his eyes  
  
Bulbasaur: How did you what affair was  
  
Pikachu: I know alot of stuff  
  
Bulbasaur: REALLY though  
  
Pikachu: Professor Oak he was cheating on his wife O But it was Great when she found out HAHAHA  
  
Ash: Hey We are Ready...what's wrong with Squirtle  
  
Squirtle: Why Mommy Why  
  
Ash: 0.o  
  
Bulbasaur: He found out his mother was a uh a um well  
  
Pikachu: (cough)slut(cough)  
  
Squirtle: I slept in that Room  
  
Clafairy: HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Pikachu stepped on The Clafaries foot making her scream in pain but returning to laugh  
  
Misty: O Ash there's a city near by MAYBE we can go there  
  
Pikachu: Yeah Ash that would be fun  
  
Pikachu grabbed Ashes hand blushing and making Ash smile and blush to as they walked holding hands leaving a sad Bulbasaur and an Angry Misty ( YAY TRIANGEL)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
A/N I couldn't help I Love the Drama HeHe um well I am not sure who the couples are but Brock and Clafairy are for SURE HeHe cute couple but what I need to find out who gets Pikachu ((ouch )) I tried to think HELP 


End file.
